rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 3, Chapter 10.
Pyrus woke up at the sound of a noise. Pyrus: Something's in the basement. Drago: Let's check it out... Pyrus went downstairs, and saw a massive green Bakugan, with a metallic cloak full of weapons. Aerogan: What the.. 3D: Like it? Upgraded his tech. Ventus Trick Wolfox. Drago: ...you better win, we TOLD you not to pull an all-nighter! Wolfox: Oh, don't worry. We will. They all went back to sleep. (scene changes) Magnus: I have finally finished upgrading ALL MY BODY PARTS! Sentinel woke up. Sentinel: SILENCE, FOOL! Necronoid: This had better improve your reputation, Magnus. We wouldn't want you to stay..a loser. (cocks gun) (scene changes, it's morning) Crimson: PYRUS! Pyrus rolled over in his bed. Pyrus: Seriously..morning already..mmf...(falls out of bed) OW! Drago: Let's roll. Pyrus: Right. Crimson, what's the situation?! (this starts playing) Crimson: 5 MASSIVE DESTROYERS, PLANET SIZE, CLOSING IN FAST. Pyrus: WAKE UP EVERYONE. Necronoid opened fire, destroying a huge chunk of metallic land. Drago: We need to meet them in space and intercept! Don't let them reach the planets! Crimson: (calls President) WE NEED IMMEDIATE EVAC OF ALL THE PLANETS! GET YOUR SHIPS READY! Iron: WAKE UP! (runs around rooms waking people up) The Brawlers woke up. Evacuations were underway. Pyrus: BAKUGAN BRAWL! OPTIMAL, ENGAGE! The brawlers got in their Destroyers. (music is at 0:17) Drago: LAUNCH! Rainbow: I have a bad feeling about this. 3D: Heheh. The Destroyers launched, and once they were out of Jupiter's orbit, they went to planet size. Pyrus: GENERATION BASTION! Drago blocked a huge wave of lasers. Drago: URGH! (flies back a bit) Tony: Crap! No time to lose! BAKUGAN, UNITE! RISE THORAK! Aerogan: YO THORAK, LET'S WORK TOGETHER! Thorak: As you said, we're bros! (music is at 0:30) Drago flew at Necronoid and slammed him into a planet. Sentinel pulled Drago off. Sentinel: URRAGH! (stabs) RAINING VULGAR! Tony: SUPREME JETSHOT! Magmafury shot Sentinel away before he could fire. Necronoid jumped up. Destroyer: REVOLUTION TORNADO! (spin kicks) Destroyer pulled Sentinel's sword out of Optimal and threw it at Necronoid's face. Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Necronoid: ARCLIGHT CANNON! The blasts collided. Tony: Tag battle, Pyrus? Pyrus: You got it. Thorak blasted Sentinel before he could counterattack Magmafury. Sentinel: BLASTBURN VULGAR! (blasts Thorak at Magmafury, nearly separating him) Necronoid: DECAPITRON SWORD! (extends blade, but is restrained with ice hooks) Aerogan: SUCK IT, BUDDY! Necronoid almost blasted Aerogan, but Drago blasted him first. Pyrus: STAY STRONG! BLAZER SABER! They started to have a duel. (scene changes) (music is at 0:47) Magnus fired on Magmafury, but his shot went into a portal. Portals opened all around him, and a huge blast combo hit him all over, with his own attack. Magnus: WHO DID THAT?! (music is at 0:52) 3D: MEET VENTUS TRICK WOLFOX! Wolfox: CURSE SLASH BOOSTER! (appears behind Magnus and slashes him) Magnus: THAT SLASH WAS PATHETIC! LOOK HOW SMALL THE CUT IS! (slashes Wolfox with sword and blasts him away) Wolfox: OOF! 3D: Heheh. Let's roll, Wolfox! Wolfox: We just got the perfect opponent to fall for my tricks..! (music is at 1:05) Cadounus flew around. Cadounus: Now..who to kill first? Hmm...(neck spikes slowly flap) Cadounus saw Tridax fly at Iron and Leonial. Cadounus: Neither of those will do... (music is at 1:14) A blast came from behind and knocked Cadounus into a planet. Rainbow flew in and punched him, then finished with Hexagonal Flare Cannon. Winx: YEAH! Cadounus: YOU TWO..NEED TO STOP ANNOYING ME! (blasts Rainbow) Rainbow blocked. Rainbow: HEXAGONAL SHIELD BISH! (throws it as a disk) Cadounus: SPEAR SABER! (cuts it in half, then spins and spears Rainbow) Winx: SHOCK TORRENT! When Cadounus stabbed RAinbow, water and lightning went through his spear and shocked him. Cadounus: ARGH! ENOUGH OF THIS! Rainbow: (blocks) I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP! Cadounus: THEN FRY! THUNDER EXECUTION! (blasts her from neck spikes) Rainbow: AAAAAAAH! (falls back into a planet) Cadounus: REVENGE...IS...MINE...(flies at Rainbow) Iron stabbed Tridax, but was hit with a sonic wave. Leonial: How'd he do that without a water sphere? PG: Guess he got tired of sucking, MANE TRIKE ELECTRON! Tridax: WATER TRAP! (throws a water sphere at Leonial, sending his lightning to shock him) Leonial: OW! Oh, so NOW he gets a water sphere! Iron: JUNKYARD CRAP! (slams Tridax into a planet, but is pinned down) Crimson: STEELBLAZE REPEATER! Iron relentlessly blasted Tridax until he got off, then got up. Tridax: IT IS HOPELESS. (blasts them both through multiple planets) You're mine now...I am stronger! RAAH! (music is at 1:36) Necronoid slammed Thorak and Aerogan together, defeating them. Sentinel: You would do well to thank me for weakening them! Necronoid: We have more pressing matters. (attacks Drago) Sentinel: Agreed. YARR! (attacks Magmafury) (music is at 1:40) Magmafury Destroyer launched Skytruss and Orbeum as energy bolts at Sentinel. Sentinel: WHAT?! (is blasted through multiple planets and loses half his arm) Necronoid: FOOL! DARKSTAR SABER! (fires laser needles into them, defeating them instantly) YOU WERE FOOLS TO EXIT YOUR DESTROYERS! Jaakor alone had to control Magmafury Destroyer, but DRago blasted Necronoid and cut off his laser needle gun) Drago: REVOLUTION TORNADO! (spin kick) Necronoid: OOF! BLACK HOLE HARDEN! (sucks up Drago's energy into palm of his hand, then fires it back tenfold) Drago: URGH! (flies through multiple planets) Jaakor: IT'S OK, DRAGO! I GOT THIS! (attacks Necronoid and Sentinel) (music is at 1:54) Jaakor's reactions were slow. Sentinel was cutting him apart. He shot Sentinel down, but Necronoid pulled him back, stabbed him, then shot the sword out of his body. Pyrus: BAKUGAN, UNITE! Samurai Dragonoid formed, turned around, and punched Necronoid. Sentinel blasted him away. Sentinel: COMBINED OR NOT, YOU'RE STILL WEAK FOOLS! Tony: This isn't going well! (scene changes) Rainbow was failing. Winx: HEXAGONAL SHIELD! (pants) SKY STRIKER! Rainbow was batted aside by Cadounus, then sniped with a missile. Cadounus: Now..you see why you cannot defeat me! Rainbow was continuing with every last fiber of her being. Rainbow: I'll..(pants) kill you...(shoots and misses)..you ugly bastard..(vision is getting fuzzy) Cadounus kneed Rainbow. Cadounus: RAAAH! (punches into her cockpit) POP GOES THE WEASEL! Winx: GLOW SAVE! Rainbow electrocuted Cadounus, then flew away a bit. Cadounus: YOU LITTLE BRAT! Rainbow: SKY STRIKER! Cadounus: SPEAR ORATORES! (flies, surrounded by fast-orbiting energy spears) Cadounus and Rainbow collided, stopping both short. Cadounus spun, shoving each spear into Rainbow, then shot her away and detonated the spears. Winx: RAINBOW! Cadounus laughed. (scene changes) Iron: I'm...not losing to you...TRIDAX! NOT THE RUNT OF THE LITTER! Crimson: That's right! He's just litter! Just TRASH! Tridax: (growls) I'll show you...who's...TRASH. Iron: STEELBURN SWORD! (flies at Tridax) IT'S TIME TO KILL HIM! Tridax trapped Iron in a ball of ice. Leonial: What the-- Tridax shot a sonic wave, shattering Steel Destroyer and Iron. Crimson died in the vacuum of space. PG: NO! Tridax: (slowly laughs) IT'S YOUR TURN! Leonial glared. (music is at 2:20) Leonial: You took my friend's life...GIVE IT BACK! (glows and rushes at Tridax) Tridax: 0_0 WHAT?! Leonial evolved. PG: Because an electron is only part of the whole...I give you...ATOM LEONIAL! Leonial: NUCLEAR SHOCKSTORM! (electrocutes Tridax and blasts BOTH OF HIS ARMS) RAAAH! (flies at Tridax) (music ends) (this starts playing) (scene changes) Magnus fired on Wolfox. Wolfox: URGH! 3D: It's time for a counterattack, Wolfox! Heheh! ILLUSION TORRENT! Wolfox shot a huge wind blast at Magnus, hurling him through planets. Magnus: What..?! (sees everything spinning and wobbling) Wolfox: SUCKER! (punches him) Magnus shot Wolfox point blank, destroying Wolfox Destroyer's stomach. Wolfox: URGH... 3D: Give it time, Wolfox. We'll win this with our tricks! STAR MERGE LASER! Wolfox fired, passing the time. Magnus: HEHEH. (fires back) Tridax was backing up. Tridax: What...the hell...is going on here?! Leonial: Your worst nightmare. (blasts Tridax) Tridax: (starts to fly away) THEN WAKE ME UP! Leonial: ACTUALLY...(blocks Tridax with Nuclear Barricade)...YOU'LL WAKE UP IN HELL! BLADE BURNER! Leonial activated blades and flew at Tridax, slamming him through the wall and destroying him. PG: AWW YEAH! Leonial: YES!! (returns to ball form to rest) Cadounus pulled off Rainbow's limbs, one by one. Rainbow was screaming. (scene changes) SD: YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! YOU WANT A PIECE! (stabs Sentinel's cockpit and fires on him, bringing him to the ground) Necronoid stabbed SD through the back and out the main cannon. Necronoid: YOU'RE SO WEAK...I WANT TWO! Pyrus: NO! Necronoid fired, splitting Drago and Jaakor, with both their main cannons destroyed. Necronoid: SENTINEL, GET THEM! Sentinel: FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH YOU! (runs at Jaakor, but is blasted by DRago) VULGAR SHOT! Sentinel reflected Drago's attack, and it hit Jaakor. He unleashed multiple missiles on him. Drago: GET...OFF HIM! Drago slammed Sentinel into a planet. Sentinel: DRAGO! WE ARE BOTH DRAGONOIDS! Drago: YOU'RE NOT WORTHY TO BE A DRAGONOID! (SWINGS SENTINEL INTO ANOTHER PLANET, THEN BLASTS HIM) Necronoid jumped on Drago, but was thrown off. Drago: FUSION RUMBLE! Pyrus: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Drago shot both Sentinel and Necronoid. Necronoid: HANDS OF ARMAGGEDDON! Destroyer: VALIANT TERMINATOR! Sentinel got up to attack Optimal and end his attack, but Jaakor shot his jetpack with all his power. Jaakor: YOU'RE A SITTING DUCK! Sentinel couldn't fly around in space. The recoil of his cannons wasn't enough to propel him. Drago: YOU DIE! (hits Necronoid on each side of the head, then pulls out a chunk of his hand and hits him with it) Necronoid stumbled back. Drago pounded him relentlessly. Pyrus: CHARGE STRIKE INFINITY! Drago gathered lightning into Optimal's fist and punched Necronoid over and over. Necronoid: (crawls away) SENTINEL.. Sentinel: Yes...it is time..! Jaakor: What the?! Sentinel and Necronoid combined. Sentinel Necronoid: YOU FOOL! (blasts Drago away, then pulls him by the leg and fires tiny bullets, removing the leg, and flies at him) SN slammed Drago into a planet. Jaakor fired on him, but he activated a hand shield. SN: HAH! (blasts Jaakor away) Jaakor: NO...NOT GIVING UP! (refuses to return to ball form) Tony: Jaakor... (scene changes) Cadounus ripped out Rainbow Destroyer's innards. Cadounus: I'M GOING TO LOVE KILLING YOU...(neck spikes flap) SLOWLY...AND PAINFULLY. (electrocutes her) (scene changes) SN: DARK GUARDIAN SABER! (raises a massive sword to stab Drago) ARMAGGEDON VULGAR! (aims cannon at Jaakor's head) Drago: NOOOO! (music ends) A flash of light streaked across space, then split. SN: (laughs) Hoping someone will save you? Then I'll give you three seconds! SN's thoughts: How fun it is...seeing them hang on to false hopes! SN: THREE...TWO....ONE! (this starts playing from 1:18) A white flash flew in, in a planet-sized Destroyer. It took SN out of the way. New Bakugan: Guess who! (kicks SN, then helps Drago up) YOU GOTTA HURRY. Drago: Who...are you? Jaakor: He was a fool...to give us extra time. (gets up) Tony: SKYTRUSS! ORBEUM! Skytruss and Orbeum were ready to continue, and came out in their Destroyers. Orbeum: MAGMAFURY! Magmafury formed. New Bakugan: Name's Reptak. Drago: Where'd you get that Destroyer? Reptak: Oh! Some Pheonix-looking Bakugan gave it to me! Drago: Pheonix...? Pyrus: FIGURE IT OUT LATER, HERE HE COMES! (music ends) Drago: Can't use my best moves..no main cannon... Magmafury: Got a main cannon from Skytruss! SUPREME AETHER-HURRICANE CANNON! (shoots) Pyrus: Then we use DRAGON ASTRAL! Drago: (shoots) Reptak: I'm here to join your team, Pyrus, so...HARVEY CANNON! GRAPPLE BUSTER! (fires twice) SN: APOCALYPSE EXECUTOR-FINAL VULGAR! The blasts collided, and both sides were evenly matched. (scene changes) Rainbow was inside a cockpit, nothing more. Everything had been painfully torn away. Rainbow: (is being electrocuted, helpless) Winx: So this is the end...I always thought it would be a fiery explosion...giving our lives for something meaningful. And now we're gonna be crushed under a bastard's fist. AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE LAST SONG TO LISTEN TO! Cadounus: NOW YOU DIE! (raises fist) (this starts playing) Cadounus's arm was caught from behind. Cadounus: Huh?! New Bakugan: PHEONIX BURN! (channels huge amount of energy into arm, blowing it up) Cadounus: HUH?! AAAAH! Rainbow: Is that...he looks familiar... New Bakugan: NOW I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WE BROUGHT THE PAIN IN MY DAY! (blasts Cadounus away) BEHOLD THE GLORY OF ZETA! (kicks Cadounus and pulls out part of his thigh) PHEONIX BLAZEBUSTER! Zeta blasted Cadounus away, leaving him unable to move. Zeta: He's gonna get back up. I cannot face him alone. Rainbow: Then...what do I do? Winx: Wait...I remember you! You're Zeta! Our old trainer! Zeta: And Rainbow still doesn't? I thought she'd have recovered from her amnesia by now... Rainbow: What..? Zeta: Well, if you won't remember naturally, I'll have to risk telling you and hope it works! Rainbow: WHAT works?! Zeta: Rainbow...I trained you for a reason. You're special. Rainbow: I know! :D Zeta: Ugh...no, YOU'RE THE HERALD OF THE SEVENTH ATTRIBUTE, YOU RETARD! (facepalms) Rainbow: The...what? Winx: What attribute is that? Zeta: Just...AWAKEN IT! Winx: WHAT ATTRIBUTE?! A blast knocked Zeta out of the way. Cadounus: RAAAAH! Rainbow: What was it...what was it?! Zeta: RAAH! FOCUS, RAINBOW! YOU MUST DISCOVER IT INSIDE YOURSELF! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! Rainbow: I DON'T WORK WELL UNDER PRESSURE, K? Winx: RAINBOW, FOCUS! Zeta and Cadounus battled. (scene changes) Magnus repeatedly fired on Wolfox, who was able to easily block. Wolfox: heheh. I think I'm getting better at this! Magnus: What?! That's...IMPOSSIBLE! You had no training...wha..?! (swings at Wolfox) Wolfox: TRICK BLADE! (blocks Magnus's slash, then electrocutes him from blade) HA! (kicks Magnus away) Magnus: OOF! How could you cause me pain...my improved armor...no! How..?! Wolfox pounded Magnus. 3D: Look at you! You were winning at first...NOW YOU FALL! Wolfox: You're so weak! (kicks Magnus) Magnus: How...(blasts repeatedly, but is even less effective) The blasts were bouncing off of Wolfox. Magnus: WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?! 3D: Trickery is right! Wolfox: (pants) All right...this has kinda tired me out...let's END IT! Magnus: Trickery...wait...THAT PUNY SLASH! 3D: Yeah! That slash was filled with a chemical... Magnus: No...you're not getting stronger...I'M GETTING WEAKER! 3D: HEHEH. UMAD? Wolfox: 3D...LET'S FINISH THIS ALREADY, I'M TIRED! 3D: ULTIMATE STAR CANNON! Wolfox charged a blast and fired it out the main cannon, vaporizing Magnus like butter. (music ends) Wolfox: Piece of cake. (returns to ball form) 3D landed on Jupiter to meet up with PG. PG: Winx, Tony, and Pyrus are still fighting. 3D: Where's Crimson? PG: Dead. (scene changes) (this starts playing) Zeta was being beaten up. Rainbow: RELEASE...THE POWER... Zeta: OOF! (spits blood) Cadounus: SPEAR BURST CHAIN! (creates chain of spears, stabs Zeta with it, and swings it around, slamming him into planets) Winx: No.. Rainbow: RELEASE...THE ENERGY... Zeta: RAINBOW! (coughs blood, flames on body start to burn out) FULFILL..YOUR DESTINY! AND HELP..ME! Rainbow: AWAKEN...THE SEVENTH... Cadounus: DIE! (slams Zeta into one last planet) (music is at 0:20) Rainbow: ATTRIBUTE! Cadounus: Huh? Rainbow got up, glowing. Her Destroyer had been fully reassembled. Zeta: (has no flames on body anymore) Yes... Rainbow: You just...got yourself...(slowly walks up to Cadounus)..completely... Cadounus: What..?! Rainbow: DOOMED! (music is at 0:35) Rainbow punched Cadounus. As he flew away, she grabbed his Destroyer's arms, pulling them completely off. Zeta: I didn't want to die...but go on..win this. Rainbow gave Zeta some energy. Rainbow: As long as you haven't actually died...I can do this...just once. Winx: How do you know? Rainbow: I can tell. Zeta got up, flames blazing again. Zeta: What...is this power? Rainbow: The Seventh Attribute. Life Force itself. Cadounus forced himself up. Cadounus: You're going to pay for this...BRAT! Rainbow: SEPTAGON STRIKER! (blasts a laser) Cadounus: SPEAR RAIN APOCALYPSE! (counters with a huge wave of pure nightmarish spears) HAHAHAHHAHA! YOU'LL BE DEVOURED IN PAIN, BLADES, AND BLOOD! (music is at 1:06) Zeta: RAAH! MELT ENGULFER! (starts burning spears into nothingness) Cadounus: What?! Rainbow: Zeta, Dual Attack! Your Pheonix Fury and my Septagon Striker! Zeta: Ah...so you remember that move! Well first, we need to get rid of the spears! Winx: I can take care of that! (presses button in cockpit, shooting Cadounus with a seeker missile) The spears stopped. Rainbow and Zeta flew up, then spun back to back, forming a blazing fire drill. Rainbow supercharged it with her energies and... Cadounus: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! They broke through every last spear Cadounus could throw and rammed him, blowing up up. (music pauses at 1:20) Winx: Oh he's dead. He dead. Rainbow: YEAH! Zeta: Good. Now I believe we should meet up with your...brawlers. Winx: We? For real? Zeta: Yup! I'm here to stay! (scene changes) (music resumes) Magmafury came dangerously close to splitting, but Reptak and Drago pulled SN away before he could shoot him again. SN: HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE! (throws Reptak away) AND YOU! (blasts Drago) Magmafury: RAAAH! (slams SN down) HURRY...THINK OF SOMETHING! Tony: PYRUS, REPTAK'S A SKY RAIDER! Pyrus: Good idea....BAKUGAN, UNITE! SN threw Magmafury off, then blasted Drago again. Magmafury: I can't...feel my body..can't...move! Pyrus: LET'S DO IT! Drago and Reptak combined into Aeroblitz. Pyrus: ETERNAL HARVEY CANNON! Aeroblitz Destroyer activated all its weapons and blasted SN away, through many planets, and even burned it on a star. SN: AAAAH! THE...HEAT! (pushes Aeroblitz away, then fires) Aeroblitz: ENGAGE! (fires back) The blasts collided, evenly matched. Pyrus: WE NEED...AN EDGE! FUSION RUMBLE! DRAGON BURST! Aeroblitz: AND ETERNAL HARVEY TERMINATOR! SN: WHAT?! (music is at 1:46) Aeroblitz released all the energy, then put it into the main gun and fired it all out as one laser. It hit SN, creating a massive explosion and burning straight through one of his Destroyer's power cores. He was blasted through a star and landed headfirst on a planet. Tony: He's still moving! Pyrus: What?! SN: If I cannot hurt you...I'LL DESTROY WHAT MATTERS MOST TO YOU! (aims cannons) Aeroblitz: That's four cannons...WHAT THE?! (music is at 1:58) The cannons fired one by one, blowing up the Solar System planets. First Neptune, then Uranus, Saturn... Pyrus: THE BRAWLERS ARE ON JUPITER! (scene changes) 3D: WHAT'S GOING ON!? A laser flew at Jupiter. Wolfox: WE'RE GONNA BE BLOWN UP LIKE THE OTHER PLANETS! Rainbow and Zeta flew in, grabbed the Brawlers, and escaped before the planets were destroyed. Winx: Good thing we had the planets evacuated! (scene changes) (music is at 2:15) Aeroblitz: YOU...BASTARD! (jumps on SN) SN: AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! (pulls out massive sword and cuts off Aeroblitz's shoulder cannons) Pyrus: REVOLUTION BUSTER! Aeroblitz shot a hole in SN's stomach and pulled out wires. Aeroblitz: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! (blasts his main cannon to pieces) SN: ETERNAL OVERLORD VULGAR! SN charged with energy, surrounded by plasma and antimatter united. He shocked AEroblitz and blasted him away, then healed. SN: NOW DO YOU SEE?! DIE! (blasts Aeroblitz multiple times) Aeroblitz: NOOOO! Magmafury: HYAH! (blasts SN, making his last shot miss) (music ends) Aeroblitz: FLAME HARVEY CANNON! (blasts SN away before he can attack Magmafury) (this starts playing) Tony: Let's go help them! Magmafury helped Aeroblitz up. Pyrus: Thanks...but we need an ace. Tony: I got nothing. Pyrus: I got something...they're undoubtedly stronger. So if we both used Bakufusions, the result is still us losing. Tony: What are you saying? Pyrus: That we need to Fuse our Fusions. Tony: WHAT?! (music is at 0:25) A laser came in from behind, blasting Aeroblitz and Magmafury. Pyrus: WE HAVE TO DO IT RIGHT NOW! Aeroblitz: I agree! Magmafury: ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! BAKUGAN--OOF! SN slammed Magmafury to the ground. Pyrus: ULTIMATE UNITY--FUSED BAKUGAN, UNITE! Tony: RISE AEROFURY! Aerofury threw SN off. (music is at 0:35) Aerofury: It's you and me now, Necronoid. SN: No, it's just ME, Drago! Aerofury: At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall. Necronoid: THEN FALL! (pushes Aerofury down) Aerofury: (Fires shoulder cannon, then punches SN in the stomach) Both of them fired their main cannons at each other, spiraling back from the impact. Aerofury: As long as I live, I will never give up! SN: Then it's time for you to STOP living! (music is at 0:55) (scene changes) The ships waited in orbit around the sun. President: What is going on there...? The Brawlers boarded a ship. Winx: Planets have been destroyed completely. President: WHAT?! (scene changes) Aerofury and SN wrestled each other around, slamming each other into stars. Aerofury: Grr...FLASH OVERCANNON! (blasts SN) SN: URGH! (spins, slashes Aerofury's leg, and shoots him through a planet) Pyrus: This is going nowhere... Tony: We can't lose this fight...but how can we win it? Pyrus: Definitely not by strategy...I'm all out. Tony: So am I... Aerofury: I'm about to try something big! Pyrus: How big? SN: YOU THINK YOU CAN?! (pulls off Aerofury's shoulder armor and slams it into him) ETERNAL HELLFIRE! (blasts relentlessly, not stopping for a second) Aerofury: FLASH BLAZE RUMBLE! (flies around shots, but his hit with main cannon) URGH! Pyrus: THAT'S IT! GRAPPLE SABER! Aerofury created multiple interlocked blades, quickly removing cannons from SN. Aerofury: HA! (music is at 1:59) SN: ETERNAL SWORD OF ARMAGGEDON! (loads a massive ornate blade into main cannon, charges all energy from the Hands Of Armaggedon attack, and fires) Tony: WHOA! Pyrus: ARGH! SUPREME ETERNAL TERMINATOR! Aerofury matched the attack with his own, firing a massive blast. The sword was still propelled though. Tony: HEAT'S STILL COMING! GENERATION SONIC REFLECTOR! Pyrus: ALL CANNONS FIRE! HERCULEAN FUSION STRIKER! SN: ATTACKER VULGAR! (blocks with multiple reflecting shields) Some blasts went to each of them. Neither would give ground. Aerofury: I TOLD YOU I WOULD NEVER GIVE UP AS LONG AS I LIVED! SN: AND I TOLD YOU TO STOP LIVING! Pyrus: FULL ON FIRE! SN: JOIN THE HUMAN RACE...IN EXTINCTION! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! REVENGE...IS MINE! (music is at 2:26) They each released all the power at once, equally affecting each other. SN: RAAH! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!? Aerofury: ARGH! WE'LL BE FIGHTING FOREVER AT THIS RATE! GRAPPLE SHURIKEN SABER! (LAUNCHES SWORDS INTO SN'S LEGS) SN: ARGH! ARGH! Tony: DETONATE THE BLADES! The blades exploded, taking out SN's legs. Pyrus: I can't see...too much smoke. (music is at 2:56) SN leaped out and tore off CHUNKS of Aerofury. An arm and both legs were removed, and he forced his jetpack to blast his cockpit and start to melt it. Pyrus: TURN OFF THE JETPACK! Aerofury: GET OFF ME! (fires, to no use) SN: I CAN TAKE THE PAIN...IF IT MEANS KILLING YOU! Aerofury: THEN WE WON'T LET IT MEAN THAT! (pushes SN up by the main cannon) Tony: WE NEED A FAST ONE! A NEW MOVE! Aerogan: LAUNCH ME OUT! CRYSTALLINE ARSENAL...(makes MASSIVE ice hooks) (music is at 3:07) Aerogan was launched out, and tore into SN. SN: RAAH! (flies back) Aerogan came back around and slashed into him back and forth, pulling out chunks of him with each move. Five times he flew past SN, shoving his hooks into him and flying away with his pieces. Pyrus: SUPREME ETERNAL HARVEY ANNIHALATOR! Aerofury shot out the main cannon, splitting Sentinel and Necronoid. Aerogan finished off Sentinel, and Necronoid was blasted again. Necronoid: RAAAH! NO! (falls down) (music is at 3:28) Necronoid grabbed Aerogan and pulled off his cockpit. He returned to ball form. Necronoid: (turns around, can't find Aerogan) RAT! MINE! VENGEANCE! Aerofury: NEVER! Necronoid: ULTIMATE ABILITY: END OF ALL LIFE! (charges up massive amount of energy) YOU'VE PUSHED ME TOO FAR...I WILL NEVER...EVER..LOSE TO YOU! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Aerofury: YOU DID IT BEFORE, YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN! Pyrus: ULTIMATE ABILITY: SUPREME GENERATION HARVEY TERMINATOR! Tony: YESS! They both charged up their final attacks. Necronoid: (crazed look) DIEEEEEEEEEEE! (blasts) Aerofury: NOT WHILE YOU STILL LIVE! (blasts back) (music is at 3:39) Necronoid's final attack was all the evil inside him. He pushed harder, but energy engulfed him. Necronoid: NOO...MY REVENGE..MY...VICTORY!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAH! The blast vaporized him. Even he couldn't stand up to the combined power of Aeroblitz and Magmafury...and their Brawlers. (music ends) (this starts playing) All the Bakugan defused. Pyrus: Let's go. Tony: Agreed...well played, bro. Pyrus: Couldn't have done it without you. Tony: Yeah, well, the same goes for me. Jaakor: Guess you're alright, Drago. And you...Raflock. Reptak: It's REPTAK. Skytruss: Hahahaha! Orbeum: Heh. Let's go home. Tony: What home? Pyrus: Come to think of it...I have an idea. Let's go meet the others. They flew off in their Destroyers, then boarded the evacuation ship. President: Well? Pyrus: We won. Drago: Long story. Heheh. PG: Pyrus, we couldn't save him. Pyrus: Aw...Crimson...we lost a great comrade. Pyrus remembered everything about Crimson. He had been a good friend. And a good rival, for a time. He had worked so hard...but he couldn't say such things out loud. It would sound weird. Pyrus: We lost a great comrade. But gained new ones. (turns to Reptak) Winx: Who's that? Reptak: I'm Reptak. 3D: Reptak, I'm 3D, this is Wolfox, Winx, Rainbow, PG, and Leonial. Pyrus: Welcome to the team bro. President: That still doesn't answer where we're going to live. Saw any habitable planets out there, Pyrus? Pyrus: They were all destroyed...but we do have some planets right here. Rainbow: Wut. You crazy or something? Zeta: I think I know what he means... Pyrus: They've served us well. But we don't need them anymore. The last of Necronoid's death powers were gone 10 years ago...and the Necrogans are all dead. Drago: What? Pyrus: Our Planetary Destroyers. (takes out Optimal) The other Brawlers threw out their Planetary Destroyers, and brought them to full size. Pyrus: All right...we lay them to rest. (presses button, then returns to the ship) All the Brawlers did the same. Their Planetary Destroyers reverted to their base forms. They shifted once again. Pyrus: Goodbye...our best weapons. Destroyer: It was nice using them... They finally became planets. President: Problem solved! (A week later) Everyone had moved into the new planets. Peace was finally there. Pyrus: ''Without godly powers, we cannot return life to our planets. But thanks to all our hard work together...we have our reward. A new world to call..home. '' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts